Epic Stydia Prom
by VirginiaLopes6
Summary: Stiles had left Beacon Hills because of all the darkness rounded his heart after he, Scott and Allison had sacrificed theirself to find their parents...Lydia and Stiles were apart but the prom was the hope...
1. Good memories never go away

**This is a FANFICTION about stydia and the last episode of Teen Wolf on my mind, is like how the Stydia relationship should ends!**  
**They end up together? They didn't end up together? Read, and I hope you enjoy...This fanfiction has 2 parts,When I finish the first one and I will the most fast that I can post the last one...**

**The characters are ... Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin **

** Scott Mccall****/** Alisson Argent 

It was the prom day, everyone were preparing the last details...

Lydia brushed her strawberry blonde hair, looking crestfallen to the mirror, with her big green eyes, supported by Alisson.

After the dark side has snatched Stiles's heart, as a result of his brave decision to die, and next came back to life to find his dad, who was captured by Jennifer for her last sacrifice, Stiles left Beacon Hills, for some time, some months maybe...

He wanted to move away from the confusion and mythology involving werewolves, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, banshees, hunters, sacrifices ... He wanted a normal life for a while ...That said by the most normal person, of that city!

Stiles wanted to return to be himself, he wanted to return to be that Stiles, who was 147 pounds of pale skin, and fragile bones. We wanted to be that sarcastist guy, and the best friend! He didn't want to have that perpetual thought in his mind, the thought that his father and his friends were always in danger, he didn't want to be afraid, he wanted a normal teenage life!

-/-/-/-

Lydia was sad because, then when, she was almost ready to recognize her feelings for Stiles...he left, with undated back!

This days without him she just had flashbacks, of all the moments they shared and felt together, every word, every quote, every joke between them, every adventure, every danger and, the only kiss they gave. She thought and felt that kiss over and over again, every time she closed her eyes! The kiss was magic, the sun came in that moment, when the only thing they felt was their breaths and their connection, everything showed up, more strong than anything! They never saw and felt those things by anyone... When the sun came out, that was the start of something.

But the words that Stiles said to her before he go, also never left her head...

-I know nothing changed, I know that kiss was just a kiss and was the only way, that you figured out how help me, stoping my panic attack, but I felt something, I had a crush on you since the third freaking grade...but I don't feel this crush anymore, now I'm pretty sure that I love you...And thank you so much for helping me to came back to me, for pulling me back, for have this conection with me, because was this conection who saved me...

Saying these words he left on a cab...

Lydia was paralyzed, paralyzed because of everything he said, because she didn't believed he has really left, and most that all, she didn't want to believe, she hadn't said back that she loves him, and she really loved...

-/-/-/-

- Lydia, Scott arrived, for give to us a ride to the prom!

- I don't have any disposition to go Ali...

- Lydia c'mon you have to go, it's our night, our last night here, next, we have college!

- But Ali, the prom reminds me the winter dance prom, when I came with Stiles...

- Yeah, I remember Lyd...

- On this prom, he said to me the most beautiful words I ever heard, he told me how much he knows me more than everyone, how much smart he knows I am, and probably one day I'll realise that I am so much more than this, cold, lifeless exterior, and inside that, there's a actual human soul. He said to me all these amazing things because we wanted to dance with me, but he really thought that about me...And it was a special moment and I ruined because I wanted to find Jackson. I was so stupid!

- Lyd...If you feel all these incredible things if you love him, the best prove you can give to him is, wait...Wait for him! And then, when he come back, show him how you felt all this time when he was so far away, and then kiss him and tell him you will not let him go again, because you love him like you never loved someone. But for now just come with me and Scott to the prom please, you are my best friend...

- Ok I go...But if when he come back, he doesn't feel the same about me?

- Lydia, I thought you were the smart one! He said he loves you before he left, he had waited for you for 11 years, and you think he will forget you just because he is out for some months? I don't think so, Lyd!

- Maybe you're...But for the record, I am the smart one, darling...

- I know Lyd, I know you are...

- But before we go, how's going you with Scoot's relationship?

-Better than ever...This time's for good!

-That's my girl! I'm happy for both of you.

- I know you're, me too! But know, we really have to go babe!

-/-/-/-

They arrived soon to the prom...The gym was almost exploding with so much people, and noise! That yeah, was a really american prom!

Lydia was nominated for being the prom queen, but in that moment, that doesn't really mattered...Almost thirty seconds after they arrived to the prom, Lydia tried to find a empty table, and than, she was take a seat. Almost all the boys of the entire school, tried to dance with her, and she always said no, of course, to Lydia Martin's way...

And then, every single looks of the gym, were on direction, to the front door! Lydia looked too...And then ,there he was, a mysterious guy, in a sexy gray suit, and an elegant shoes and black tie, but most important he was wearing a black mask...

CONTINUES...

My Twitter: /VirginiaLopes6

My tumblr:

If you want more fanfictions send me a message or ask... I can write about the following series: The Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, Gossip Girl, Beauty and the Beast, Arrow, Switched at Birth, Pretty Little Liars and whatever you want it involves the series in question ... Can be couples, stories, mysteries, episodes that should have end up so different and had different things ... Whatever you want!


	2. Surprise, surprise

Parte 2

After the big introduction from the mysterious guy to everyone, Lydia quickly was talk with Allison to discuss that new thing, who did that prom a lot more interesting...

- Ali, who you think is that guy?

- I don't know, but he's hot! "Scott without waste no time, turned to Allison sending to her a upset look. She laughs sending to him a 'I love you, only you' smile..."

- Without the intention of ruined this, I'm pretty sure a romantic and epic moment, I keep wanting to know who that guy is, and why is he using a freaking black mask if this isn't a masks prom!

- I don't know Lydia, but has one thing that I'm pretty sure, he came to messed up with the little hearts of these drooling girls.

- Look at them, ugh! What he have so special, for the girls are acting like this?

- He is freaking hot, and I would like to give to you a entire list of more reasons, but dosen't made yet one week that me and Scott are back together, so I don't want he upset again... I know it's hard Lydia, but forget about this guy, just dance and have fun, because like I said to you on your house, it's our night, enjoy it...

- Yeah, maybe you're right...But, by the way, I like his hair and, good choice for a suit!

Lydia returned to her chair, and she was enjoying the music but at the same time, she looked to her phone because she dosen't spoke with Stiles for almost 2 months, and she wanted to send him a message, something who can showing to him that she wanted him, with her at that night...

But quickly that thought was ruined because someone had turned out the lights of all gym. On that moment everyone was freaking out and questioning everything that was going on.

Everyone was using their cellphones lights to find their friends so they can stay together! And on the middle of the stage had one light turned on, just one little light, of the color of the flames! And than, the gym was quiet, no noise, no screams, no cellphone's lights the only thing that everyone could hear and see, was the light on stage, and steps...

The music was started, and someone coming from someplace started singing, everyone knowed, which music was! Was the music "Somebody to Die For" but in that moment everyone was looking for the center of that stage, because under the light was the mysterious guy singing and, for admiration of everyone he was a really good singer!

- He's hot and good singer, yap he it's definitely not from this school! "Said Allison to Lydia with her admiration face..."

- I know this voice from somewhere! "Said Lydia confused..."

- Me too! " Said Scott Opening a space in the crowd..."

And then, when the music was ready to "explode", on that moment of climax, on the chorus, the mysterious guy was not mysterious anymore! He had taken off his mask, and then for surprising of everybody, that, for the record, were loving the show, that guy was really just a guy of that school, just a friend, he was not popular, for every girl, just a cute and sarcastic, boy with eyes color of honey, and that year, with a really good brown and grown hair!

- No way! "Said scott, when the mask fell"

- Oh My Good! " Said Alisson slowly"

Lydia didn't said anything, she just started cry of happiness, and confusion, and she felt, so much feelings at same time when she saw Stiles! Yes, the mysterious singer was Stiles, the hot guy on a gray suit, who made all the girls of the gym drooling, when he showed up!

Everyone was enjoying all the show, with their hands up in the air, and, on the final part of the song, Stiles was down the stairs smiling, at Lydia's direction, and then, when he arrived to front of her, he had cleaned up her tears, and he pushed her hair, that was gorgeous by the way, out of her eyes and he taked her hand singing the final lyrics of the song:

_"And I don't need this life. I just need. Somebody to die for. Somebody to cry for. When I'm 't go gentle into that good night. Rage on against the dying light."_

So when Stiles had finished the song, Lydia had remembered, what Alisson had said to her, in her house! That when Stiles come back, say to him what, she feels for him, and holding him, and never, letting him go again.

Lydia, without think twice, hugged and kissed Stiles, and on the end of the kiss, when Stiles was ready to speak, she didn't let him!

- Lydia I want to tell you...

- No, it's my turn!

When she said that, he sent to her a affirmation look!

And then, she started talking...

- Stiles, life is not perfect and it never will be, mostly in this city! We just have to make the very best of it, and we have to open our heart to, what the world can show us. Sometimes it's terrifying, and sometimes it's incredibly beautiful, and sometimes it's both so...we just have to figure it out! And I want to figure it out with you, because...Stiles, I love you!

Stiles's eyes was shining, he had a big smile and then he kissed her and said that he loves her for a long time and when he was gone he saw in her eyes that she feels the same, so was because of these things, that he had came back!

- Do you wanna dance with me or, I need to say again how smart and amazing I know you are?

- It's not a bad idea, but this time I just want dance with you Stilinski, but just because, you look really hot in this suit, hahah!

- First of all, I'm hot! With or without this suit! Second of all I thought that was because you said that you love me like, thirty seconds ago...

- Something like that...I don't want this night to end!

- Me neither! Do you want get out of here, but this time, with me?

- I was watching you'd never ask!

And day after, Stiles had woken up with the sun in his window, and his arm around Lydia! She was sleeping with a big smile...That was the night!


End file.
